Perfection
by Vahkhiin
Summary: He leaves, she waits. He comes home, only to leave again. Clotif. Advent Children
1. Take Care Cloud

_- When you look through a glass window, what do you see? The glass or what's on the opposite side of the glass? - My Quote that goes with the story :)._

It's not a one shot.. so look out for more chappies :)

enjoy. 

_

* * *

_

"Be safe," she said softly as she handed him a paper bag filled with food as she waved a goodbye to him again. Another goodbye. Another day. He came back for a visit, and nothing else. Just a 'hi' and a 'how are you' that was all right? His reassurance. He rarely spoke to her in his stay in the spare room in the bar. He stayed hibernating in his room or sometimes he'd sit downstairs at the bar, with a beer in hand and he'd just stare.

"I will," he answered before keeping his blank face straight and giving her a firm nod before mounting his Fenrir and riding off. She watched him go, just like she did always. At least he had the decency to let her know he was leaving. Not like some where he'd just pack and leave without word. Those departures hurt her. He hurt her, even though he may never know. It was him, the core of her pain.

"Just come back soon," she whispered as she waved him another wave before his Fenrir rode off into the city. There was only one moment that she'd treasure, and that was their promise under the Nibelheim sky. The sky of Midgar seem dull to her whenever she stood in this situation. Why does he return, but only to leave again?

She turned regretfully and entered the bar. The customers flashed her a smile before returning to their own conversations with their friends. She smiled in return and made her way to the other side of the bar table. With a towel in hand she began her duty with the stack of dripping utensils that Cloud had so kindly washed before leaving.

"Tifa," Denzel came running down the steps and into the kitchen. He shook his head angrily when he didn't find her anywhere in the kitchen. Stepping to the side he walked through the doorway and up to the bar where she stood hunched over the sink with a towel in hand.

She continued to wipe the wet glasses and placed them away as the child continued to call her name. He walked up to her slowly and saw the sadden face. She didn't hear him, she never did. Her heart was once the strongest, but now, it was at its weakest state. Her happiness and the glow in her eyes were no longer there, but slowly seeped away with the rain. She was always lost in thought and never responded easily unless shouted at.

"Tifa," the boy touched her hand and looked up to her with soft eyes. She looked down and fought the tears rising in her eyes, unable to give up so easily. "It's okay," she heard his small voice whisper softly. "He'll come back soon."

Her eyes watered but no tear fell, she smiled warmly and nodded, "I know."

"Who needs him anyways, you've got me and Marlene," Denzel stated proudly and gave her a wink.

She giggled, "I know I've got you two," she took his small body and embraced it at her side. No matter what, she had her kids. Denzel and Marlene. The reason she woke each day and did what she did. This, the bar, was all for them. The money, was for them. _And cloud too. _

"Hey boy, mind leaving your mother alone for a while, I want another pint," the guy leaned over the bar and held out a thin folded piece of money. The hair around his face was so thick that one found it hard to even look and find his mouth.

Tifa nodded and pushed Denzel away slightly, "I'm sorry sir but we are closing soon."

The guy looked to the clock that sat up on the wall on the opposite side. 12pm. He turned around and grunted, "Ah hell then. See you tomorrow," he smiled and waved before walking out the door.

She looked back down at Denzel. His pale stiffen face startled her for a moment. "Everything okay?" she touched his shoulder.

His eyes gazed up to hers and he blushed, "Did he just.."

"Well everyone thinks you're my son," she replied wearily. "And in a way, I'd like that," the smirk on her face left him wondering, just what would it be like to have a family?

"So, whose my dad?" Denzel asked but then winced after he realized what he had just said. If Tifa was the mother, who would be the father? It would be a man that lived with them for starters, and had a close relationship to the children. Cloud was that man, he was the one that lived with them. Had a relationship with the children and was the only man that Tifa was closest too.

Her eyes lowered as she stared blankly at the cup that sat between the towel in her hands. His soft blue eyes radiated in her mind as she tried her hardest to not think of him. She looked back up and glanced around the bar, he wasn't there, he never was. He never will be.

"I'm sorry," Denzel's soft voice startled her for a moment. She glanced down and touched his cheek.

"Don't be Denzel, it was just a question," she said softly.

The boy nodded disapprovingly and turned to look at another man who had approached the bar table. "Thanks for the beer Tif," he handed her some coins. "Great place you have here," he smiled before turning and leaving.

She glanced through her bar and saw its plain darkness again. Everyone had gone, it was just another day like many others. Her arm fell from Denzel's cheek and she placed the towel back on the rack, as well as the cup on the drying rack. She threw away the picture of those blue eyes and fixed her thoughts on Denzel.

"Go get Marlene," she mumbled with a smile growing on her lips. "Lets make lunch together today." His eyes lit up. It was a rare occasion that she'd actually allow them to cook, mainly because the kitchen would always result with pots and pan on the floor.

He nodded with a beaming smile on his face, "Okay."

She watched him run off excitedly out of the bar place and up those steps with a heap of noise. "I shouldn't dwell in my thoughts so much," she said to herself and walked to the door. She looked outside at the busy streets of Midgar and turned the sign to 'Closed'. The loud click of the door assured her it was lock and she turned and walked to the kitchen.

"Take care Cloud," she mumbled softly.


	2. Michi

_Take care Cloud..._

"Tifa?" he turned his head to the side as if looking for her voice. He rode through the city on his trusted Fenrir, running away from _her _again. There was only guilt and pain in his heart as he continued riding further and further away. She would have a better life without him always weighing her down. He didn't deserve her, and she probably didn't want her. So why not run away? It was the easiest way out.

The traffic ahead him was heavy as he came to a full stop. His leg sat co down on the floor as he looked ahead for any movement in the traffic. A movement caught his eyes as he watched the small boy sitting in the dark alley. The child look no older than four. His clothes were ragged and his face was blackened from probably not having a shower in a while. Why was this world so cruel? He was only still a baby.

Sighing, Cloud let the best of him get away as he swerved his Fenrir to the alley. He took a step down of his Fenrir and neared the whimpering child.

The child looked up as if startled at the nearing stranger. He whimpered even more as he stretched his hands forward to protect himself.

Cloud's heart soared with sadness as he watched. The child had his hands up in the air in battle mode but wasn't standing. His face was pale as he saw bits of dirt falling off the hand of the child.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was soft as he went down on his knees near the child.

"Who are you?" The child demanded through his small voice. "Don't come any closer."

Cloud winced at the way the child had spoken. He wasn't the only one with a broken heart. This child's heart was equally as broken as his. He stepped forward on his knees and pulled out a paper bag from his pocket. He took out a sandwich that Tifa had packed for him earlier this morning and held it out to the kid. His food would be put to better use with this child than eating it himself.

"Here," he spoke softly as his eyes met the innocent ones of the child's.

The child whimpered at first before keeping quiet and quickly snatching the food from Cloud's hand. "Thank you," was the soft reply Cloud got.

For once he did something right in his life. He was helping another life on this world. Giving away his food for the welfare of another's well being. Though, as much as he ignored the silent whispers of his mind, deep in his heart he still wasn't at peace. Forgiveness was his number one priority. But forgiveness from one person alone, all others had forgiven him and he was thankful, but there was one soul that he yearned for. One that he couldn't face.

It was _her _who stood beside him in battles. It was _her _who greeted him each time he returned, though inside she was hurting, she still smiled for him. It was all for him. She was his friend, his first ever friend, whom he made a promise too a long time ago.

_Hey, why don't we make a promise.. Umm..if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind, you'll come and save me, alright?_

**_What?_ **

_Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once._

_Come on..Promise me!_

_**Alright, I promise.** _

He promised her that he was her hero. The one who she depended on when she needed a help. How would she ask for help? Would she even tell him? So much has changed over the years and he wondered, did she ever need help? She never asked, so she would be just fine, right? She always smiled, so she wasn't in any pain was she? She never cried, well not that he had ever seen. So she was okay, right?

"Hey mister, are you okay?" the child seem to be a little less scared as he questioned the startled stranger.

Cloud looked down and saw the boy staring back up at him, he nodded. "Just thinking," he answered.

"Do you have a home mister?" the boy asked.

He nodded. 'Yes I do, with a woman and two children.' They were his only family. They were the ones who greeted him when he came home and the ones that he could always count on. Though he never showed it, somehow they know. Maybe.

"Can I go home with you?" the boys lips trembled as a chill air blew pass them. "My daddy said he will come for me, but it's been 32 weeks."

Cloud winced, 32 weeks by himself? A child at his age, how could he even survive in the streets? Without no weapon, no one to look out for him.

"You're alone?" Cloud asked as he looked around.

The boy nodded lightly.

"I'll take you home," his voice was softer this time. He outstretched his hand to the boy, who took it willingly. It surprised him at first when the child took his hand. He was a stranger to this boy, but yet the boy trusted him? How could anyone trust a stranger?

"Thank you," the boy said softly and the look in his eyes were softer and more trustful this time.

"What is your name?"

"Daddy never gave me one," the boy answered sadly.

No name? This child, he was so gentle looking, so adorable. He had no name? No identity.

'Michi, a name that meant pathway. It was best suited for this child who needed to be led into his future, whatever it held for him.'

"How about Michi?" Cloud asked his brows raised.

The boy narrowed his eyes for a moment before he let a smile grow on his lips. "Okay."

As Cloud attempted to pull the child up on his legs, he jerked for a moment and stared down at the child. The boy was still on his legs, sitting.

"My legs hurt," was his soft reply. "Could you carry me?"

His eyes widen. 'Carry him?' He scooped up the child into his arms as he stood and walked back to his Fenrir.

_/"So this is what you are always going to do ey? Pick up homeless kids and dump them at her door?"/ the voice entered his head. _

'I.. no..'

_/"Seriously Cloud, I never thought of you as a guy who would do that, at least stay with her and give her a hand in things around the bar."/ A lower but cockier voice entered his head._

'Zac?'

_/"You promised to her that you would be her hero when she needed help. She needs you now, more than ever,"/ her voice was softer than any he had ever heard. _

'But Aeris..I..'

_/"Stop lying to yourself already Cloud. The past has happened and passed. I'm happy here Cloud, Zac he's actually a very nice person once you get to know him more,"/ she sounded happy, like she had found something in her life. A meaning. Was she in love with Zac? At least she was happy. _

'You're in love?'

_He heard her stiffen giggle/"Why I don't know Cloud. But I know something, and that is you need to move on. What matters to you most apart from me?"/_

It didn't take him twice to even think, 'Tifa.'

_/"Why don't you let your heart run free when you talk to her Cloud. Rather than keeping abrupt and quiet. She cherishes you so much, more than I ever did. I just don't see why you've blinded yourself from seeing that,"/ she left it hanging. _

'She cherishes me?'

No answer.

'Aeris?'

Nothing.

'Zac?'

"Mister, are we going home?" he looked down at the child in his arms and he froze.

He stared for a moment before nodding, "Yes."


	3. Where are you?

He had returned for this battle. What did she think, that he would stay forever? She was wrong, he left just like he always did. It would be like this always, won't it?

"Where are you Cloud?" she whispered quietly to herself as she stopped wiping the dishes and stared out the window. She had just finished lunch with Denzel and Marlene, and yet she still thought of him. Always him. No matter how many times he ran away from her, she still couldn't, and wouldn't stop yearning for him. Did she, love him? But he hurt her, so much. Every time he left, it was like a apart of her went with him. Didn't he know how much she cared for him? He loves _her _though, he wouldn't love his friend. Would he? A friend who had always stood beside him in each battle. The one who cared and cherished him for he was, even though he pushed her away all the time. Didn't he know that he broke her heart?

She set the plates back into the cupboards and continued staring out the window of the kitchen. Letting out a long sigh she closed her eyes and leaned back against the table. Though she saw him no more than a few hours ago, he still haunted her mind and heart.

_Just another day without him, thinking of him, yearning for him. _

"Tifa," a voice awoke her from her thoughts.

She opened her eyes and looked toward the door where Denzel stood. He had his eyes slightly softened as he stared at her. Denzel always read her easily, he knew what she was thinking, and though he told her to stop, she still couldn't. Cloud was like a spirit that haunts her continuously. No matter how much she pushed the thought out of her head, it would always return

"Yes Denzel," she answered softly, awaiting whatever the child wanted to tell her.

He swallowed before stepping forward to where she stood. His eyes glanced out the city as he said softly, "Me and Marlene have tried so many times."

"Tried what?" she questioned as she watched him.

He lowered his eyes but then looked at her.

"Tried to make him stay," he answered.

She gasped, so it was the kids who destroyed Cloud's mobile that day. It was them who had awoken early that morning. No wonder she swore she heard someone walking outside but decided to sleep it off. It was Denzel and Marlene who snuck into his room and dismantled his phone. Not just that, but also the mysterious lock on the door that was missing. His keys to his Fenrir. All of it, it was them.

She couldn't help but smile; they made him stay, _for her. _

"You took his keys? Broke his phone? Broke the lock on the door?" Tifa asked.

When Denzel didn't answer she levered her hand up to brush his hair back. "You and Marlene did that?"

The child nodded as if sorry for such a crime that he committed. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "None of it worked."

"You cost me and Cloud quite a lot of gil replacing those," Tifa sighed, she couldn't be bothered to tell him off for doing such a thing for her. Though it was wrong, she felt like she wanted to thank him, for keeping Cloud at home for an extra few days. Nothing was better than that.

"I know," Denzel replied. "But it was the only way, to keep him home," he lowered his head, "Even if it was just for a few days, you were happy."

She smiled and touched the tip of his chin to lift it up. His eyes met hers and she gave him a nod, "It was wrong, but I want to thank you Denzel. It worries me when he's out there," She turned to look at the window. "I don't know where he is or what he is doing; sometimes I worry, that he may never return."

Denzel winced at her words. His anger grew toward this man, the one who put so much pain into such an innocent woman's heart. As distant at that man could be, deep inside, there was feelings weren't there? He couldn't have been that cold. Then he would be just like a stone. Quiet and hard. When it hits someone, it could kill, but its fear is falling, deep into an ocean.

"I just wish he would stop chasing the past," she sighed in defeat as he let the last words escape her mouth.

The boy stepped forward and touched her hand genuinely. "I'll talk to Cloud and tell him Tifa."

Her eyes widen, "You will do not such thing."

"But Tifa, don't you want him to know?" his voice edge further.

She lowered her head. "It's his heart and he has chosen."

"Doesn't he have a right to know at least what you feel?" Denzel asked, his eyes growing wider.

What if he doesn't feel the same? Rejection is the last thing she wants. His friendship was enough, wasn't it? What if she told him and he ran away for good?

She looked around and sighed, he did run away. Possibly for good, and her she was hoping he would come back.

"Tifa! Denzel!" Marlene came running into the kitchen. She snatched her hand onto Tifa's and Denzel's, pulling them to the front door.

As they entered the room they saw Cloud standing there with a child in his arms. The rain outside had drenched him through his clothes and his face was somewhat softer. It wasn't the usual cold look, but more of a man who had a heart. A heart enough to save such a young child from the bad rumours of the world.

"I found him," was all she heard from him as she slipped her hand from Marlene's and made her way over to him.

The child was so small and dirty. His small face was so gentle so kind, innocent. How could anyone think of even leaving him out in the cold?

"How old is he?" Tifa asked as she touched his cold arm.

Cloud shrugged, "I didn't ask."

"Did you find him like this?" she questioned, forgetting about the fact that _he_had returned.

He shook his head, "No. When I found him, he was okay. But after riding in the rain for so long, I think it got to him. I gave him my shirt," he motioned to the cloth around the child. "But he still didn't wake up."

She nodded, "Lets just dry him up and put him in some warm clothing," she said softly as she outstretched her hands to carry the child. Their arms brushed against each other for a moment and she felt his cold eyes lingering on her, but she didn't look up.

"Denzel, could you get some of your clothes for him?" Tifa had spun around even before he could say 'hi'.

Denzel looked at Cloud for a moment before turning and running up the stairs behind Tifa, with Marlene close behind.

He stood there dripping wet, his family had changed. There was something about _her _that changed too. She avoided his gaze for the very first time, and Marlene, she didn't yell like she usually did when she saw him. Denzel would usually smile, but now he didn't, he just looked and then turned and went. Did he, do something? What did he do to them? He shrugged off his thoughts and walked up the steps. He saw Tifa's shadow from under the bathroom door, he spun around when he heard Marlene's soft voice and he saw Denzel standing at his door. Marlene smiled and slipped inside, leaving the two men standing there.

Denzel stared with his brown eyes and no muscle moving. He locked eyes with the adult as he stood.

"You're leaving right?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed, 'Leaving?'

"Aren't you?" Denzel asked coldly as he threw his fist to his side.

He stood there with his mouth slightly open, but no words came out. He wanted to explain himself. To tell Denzel that he wasn't going to run away now. But he couldn't, there was something that kept him from speaking. Just when he thought Denzel was going to turn away Tifa came emerging from the bathroom.

Slightly startled she stood there watching the two with widen eyes. In her arms was the sleeping child. The only sound was the heavy breathing of Michi in her arms.

"Everything okay?" she asked, eyeing Denzel.

Cloud noticed that.

Denzel shrugged and shook his head at her, then turned to Cloud again. He locked his eyes with those of blue and sent him a message, a silent one. He blinked then stared to Tifa before looking at him one last time and turning to enter his room.

'Tifa?'

_/"Tell her Cloud."/ Zac gasped in his head. _

"He can take my bed," Cloud said to her.

She nodded and sent him a worried gaze before walking off to his room.

He watched her walk away and enter his room down the hall. "I couldn't say it," he said aloud.

_/"Let the words come from your heart,"/ _


	4. Back Home

_**A/N: **wow, i didn't think many would like this story. I guess I was wrong. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they help tons :)

* * *

_

He watched her that evening after she had set Michi into his bed. She never said a word, not even a hello. A simple greeting, nothing. It startled him at just how much something can change over such a small little time. When he had readied himself to leave this morning, he was his usual self, the cold quiet blinded self and then here he was now, watching her as she wiped away the last remaining plates in the sink after they had their dinner. He was actually thinking about her, for the first time. Taking in her beauty and admiring her. Why hadn't he seen this sooner? Why did he feel the need to hold her?

Did he feel something for her? Were they, more than friends? Best friends? Maybe that was what he wanted, a life. Maybe secretly inside, he wanted a family, a real and official one. But who? Who would want to love him? To take care of him and support him? He had pushed everyone away when they helped; he acted so cold to people that most of them left him alone. There was no one. Maybe Denzel and Marlene would be his only family, the only vision he had of a family.

'My kids,' his eyes widen. Kids? He wanted kids?

She felt his sudden change of expression and stared at him questionably. There he was, caught for staring at her. He winced and looked down at the cup in his hands. She saw him, staring at her. What would she think?

"Everything okay?" her voice startled his nerves. Her voice was beginning to make him blush. Why was he blushing? His heart ached for her, how would she ever, come to love such a man? A man who pushed her away so many times and left her in the dark. Of all people, she was the one he hurt most and still, she was there by his side, always waiting to lend a helping hand.

He felt the soft touch of her hand on his and he looked where he met her eyes. They were so soft, unique and simply breath taking. Those brown eyes of hers. He felt her smoothing out her finger on his hand. He then realized, she was brushing his hand softly with her thumb. As if assuring him about something he didn't really know what of.

He couldn't help but to take his hand from hers. The look in her eyes hardened as she noticed and quickly pulled back. He was one step ahead as he circled his hand around hers. She stopped, and looked at him again. No words passed through the silence. He avoided her gaze as he looked down at their joint hands.

There was something about her hands that made his world stop. The way their skin touched like that and their fingers brushed up against each other. His heart beat came to a hiatus at each thump. _Dadum Dadum. _Only their hearts could be heard, the singular beat that thumped at the same time, it was their rhythm. Their song. Then he saw, deep within. A smile, one single solitude smile that belonged to one face and it was _her. Aeris. _The one who he let go a long time ago. The one who made him realize who his heart really loved. A girl who he had always loved, even before the beginning of time. The girl who stood in front of him right now.

"I should, uh.." Tifa's words came out suddenly, shaking him from his daze.

He saw her stumbling across her words as she thought hard over each word. Then he watched her as she slipped her hand from his and blushed.

"I'm..uh, goodnight Cloud," she hurried and skipped fast off to the steps.

The sound of her door shutting startled him. Did she, feel too?

_/"Nicely done,"/ there was a smile in the words this time. _

And for once he didn't reply, just stared a softened gaze. He looked down at the cup in his hands and smiled. He loved her, he really did and she, felt something, he saw it in her eyes. He needed her, no matter what.

But he didn't deserve her, she was too perfect. To unique for a man like him. He pushed people away, and was very good at doing that too. He didn't deserve her _love_, even if she loved him or not. She deserved so much better than him. She needed someone who would be there for her and to make her smile when no one else could. She needed a man who would treat her right and cherish her, to _love her._ To be her man, her protector and soul lover.

But what if she did? What if everything he thought of was true? And that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

'I love her?'

So he did, why didn't he see it sooner? Why did it take a child to open up his eyes? Weren't they already open? Did he blind himself from seeing all of this?

Or maybe she didn't and he was just thinking up his own fantasises. Wait, he never dreamed, or fantasised. Why was he now? Why did he wish for her? Maybe he should just leave, run away from all this mess.

'But why do I feel like I need her?'

A dying need for having her love. Why did he beg of it so much all of a sudden? Inside his heart, his secret wish was to be loved by _her? _Why did he feel like he couldn't leave?

Those eyes, they were haunting yet, comforting. It was ironic, how the thing that made him smile was also the thing that made him frown and the thing that made sense was also the thing that didn't.

Her touch radiated on his hand from just moments ago. The touch on his hand was so quiet, like a message she wanted to give him. Something in her heart which she kept for such a long time but couldn't say it to him. It was all too confusing.

Then, why did she always welcome him home when he came back? Why hasn't she moved on with someone else? She stayed behind with him, why?


	5. His Pillow

He set the cup down into the sink as his eyes drifted over the city. It was so quiet, so still at night. For once, Midgar was actually peaceful. There was no war, no battle. Just people with ordinary lives.

Then there was just him as well. A man who saved this world a few times. Though, not many knew. He was just a stranger to them, like they were a stranger to him. But he wasn't alone, he had his family. Turning around he went to the front door. His hand came to rest on the knob and the loud click assured him it was secure. With that he turned and walked up the steps.

_Her _door was open slightly; just a small crack between the frame was all. He gave in to his wants and walked to her door. His hands had minds of their own as they slowly lifted and touched the door. It moved an inch then stood still.

He saw her sleeping. She had probably hurried to her room and slammed the door, which didn't latch on properly. Must have been from the holding of their hands that had startled her. Who knows? He didn't care, he just wanted to watch her sleep. He had never done this before, but he didn't think twice about retreating to his room.

She slept on her side, with the blankets lazily draped over her shoulders. She was simply breath taking. His heart had stopped in that moment, she was beautiful. The way her hair fell down her shoulders, and that contented smile slept on her lips. The way her eye lids closed, everything. Every inch of her, was beauty to him.

_Yes, he loved her. He really did and he'll never run away again, because he needed her. He needed to see her each day. Even if she didn't love him, he wanted to be there for her and if she fell in love with another man, he would be there, always. He would protect her, just like he promised so long ago. _

His eyes fell onto the pillow that sat under her head. It was striped with brown lines and blue. Hey, wasn't that his pillow? It was his pillow. His sheets, they were his. Why was she, sleeping in them? She wanted to smell him, did that mean she loved him too?

Shaking his head he snapped away from his thoughts, 'She's just using them, maybe she didn't have any others to use,' he told himself.

She shifted around suddenly in the blankets. Startled he stepped back, worried that she may wake and find him staring. What would she think if she caught him staring at her whilst she slept? Her blankets stopped and her face was peaceful again. So he stared, leaning against the door frame this time. Just staring.

He wanted so much to be there beside her. Holding her, smelling her sweet scent of the flowers.

Then he realized, he was watching her for almost a quarter of an hour. What possessed his mind to keep him standing there? Whatever it was he soon forgot his troubles as he continued to stumble across his breath as he watched her.

He was aware of his steps as he neared her but somehow could not pull himself together to stop. His hand reached down onto the blankets, he could not help but smile warmly at her peaceful face. She looked happier, as she slept with that smile on her face.

He pulled the blanket up to her and tucked it into her neck before snatching his hand back and staring down at her again. The hand which she had left sitting on her pillow near her head moved a few times as she slept. She must be having a dream. What did she dream of anyway?

Before he could pull back, his hand had found its way over to hers which sat comfortably in her hold. It was too late to turn back now, if she woke she would definitely see him, there was no place to run. But he didn't care. There was no running from this anymore. He had to face it sooner or later, whether or not she would wake up was up to her now. He took his step and was ready for anything, because the past was behind him now, and for once he took the road blindly.

It surprised him at first when her hand tightened around his. His eyes latched open fully awake now as he stared at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. But she didn't. He closed his eyes as he ran his thumb over the place where her thumb and forefinger met. The skin that sat behind her palm. It was so soft.

She would surely wake up right? If he wanted so badly for her not to find out, then why did he keep brushing her hand?

A small poke to his side awoke him from his dream and his face went pale. Did she wake up? Was it her who poked his side?

He opened his eyes and looked down. Michi stood there sleepily, his eyes just barely open. He gave the adult a smile as he looked over at _her. _

"I'm hungry," he said softly to him.

Cloud sighed and looked back to Tifa. She was still asleep. She didn't even feel his touch, did she? Even in the presence of this child he didn't care about what Michi thought of him holding her hand. He slipped his hand out from her grasp and looked down at Michi who had sat himself up sleepily beside Tifa. He took the child in his arms and stood up fully. Michi had instantly tucked his hands neatly between his chest and Cloud's. His small head was snuggled into Cloud's neck.

Before going and getting Michi some food, Cloud stood there for a moment as he gathered up his thoughts. This was a perfect picture when one thought about it. There he was, standing there with child in his arms and the one he felt for, sleeping on the bed. They did seem like a family. Just the three of them.

He looked down at the child in his arms to see that Michi was already asleep. Should he wake the child or let him sleep? He made his choice and decided no. Michi was far too tired to even think about eating. Besides, he had quite the plate of food at dinner several hours ago.

The warmth from holding a child so close was really getting to him. It was comforting to know that by simply carrying this child, you were giving so much security to it. That was all Michi wanted, a secure adult who could look out for him and he found that, in Cloud.

He had stared for so long that he didn't even remember leaning up against the wall and closing his eyes. All he could re call was his back sliding down the wall and his consciousness seeping away into the child that sat on his chest.


	6. A Happy Life

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming :)_

"Hmm…" she sang to herself as she stretched and welcomed in the rays of sunlight into her room. It wasn't usual that she'd be smiling when she woke. But the dream she had last night was so real. She could feel it all, the kiss, and the touch. It was his kiss, and his touch that made her smile. Not any kiss or touch could make her smile. Only his.

She swung her legs over to the side and froze when she saw who sat on the floor not more than a meter away. It was him. _He_ was sleeping with his back against the wall and his arms wrapped around the child. What was he doing in her room? With the child in his arms? Was he, watching her and happened to have fallen asleep? Why would he watch her though? Could it be that he felt too?

"Tifa!" Marlene came barging into Tifa's room.

The brunette watched as the door swung open and an excited girl running in. She stared over worriedly at Cloud who was slowly stirring from the sudden loud noise.

"Oh.." the look on the little girls face was shocked. She winced slightly and apologized before exiting quickly and shutting the door behind her.

Tifa looked back to where he sat, still waking up slowly. She heard his wince as attempted to move. Sleeping like that all night wasn't really good for the back. She couldn't help but feel slightly amused at him for choosing to sleep that way. He knew better than to do that.

He looked up from his sleepless slumber and found her eyes staring back at him. Eyes widening suddenly he looked away and back down at Michi who was still soundly asleep. The sudden cold air that met his chest made him wince as he held Michi in a different way. The warmth over the night from chest to chest had really made him warm.

"I'm sorry," he was the first to speak up. Sorry for what? Sleeping there?

'Sorry? No Cloud, don't be. Feel free to sleep there whenever you want.'

"What..What for?" was she stumbling on her own words? She knew very well what, but pretended to act dumb.

His eyes glanced back up to her and he shrugged, "I.."

She continued to stare back at him blankly. But he didn't respond, instead kept staring too.

What did he so badly want to say but couldn't? It couldn't be that he felt too right? He wouldn't, he loved _her _didn't he?

"Tifa can we talk," his words startled her.

Talk? Weren't they already talking?

"S-sure.." she smiled wearily and nodded.

He pulled his legs together as he stood up with the child in his arms. "Could I?" he motioned to the child in his arms and then to the empty place at her bed.

"Oh yeah, sure," she nodded as she went ahead to clear the crumpled blankets and diagonally challenged pillow.

It was then that she saw the look in his eyes as he placed the child down softly. He actually cared for this child. His heart was in every move that he made and every word that he spoke. Something changed about him. Granted one day wasn't long, this child had some what opened up his eyes to the real world.

"Everything okay?" she asked. Those words were getting too familiar already. If she counted right, she had said those words far more than a basic 'Hi Cloud, how are you?'.

He sat himself down on the bed not too far from her and then looked up.

"You okay?" she asked. Judging from the nervousness in his eyes and the pale face he held, something was surely bothering him. Whatever it was, she was ready to face it. Even if it was rejection. She loved him, and she always would, even if he didn't love her. Why was he staring so blankly? Was he going to leave again? Of course he was, he always did.

'He's just saying goodbye Tifa, just say goodbye back, it's not that hard,' she felt the anger and sadness rise within her as she fought the tears. She couldn't cry, not in front of him. How could she let her wall crumble because of him? He didn't deserve her, she deserved someone better.

But, he was Cloud. The one who she had always yearned for. It was him who made her heart skip a beat and her face flush with the colour of red. The one who made her words skip letters and her lips quiver at each brush of hands. The only one who she would ever come to love so much.

"Cloud say something, you're staring to make me nervous," her nerves began to tingle from all the silence surrounding them.

She heard him mumbling something, but all she could pick up was, '..from your heart.'

He looked up and did his best to give her an assuring look and a nod. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Sorry for what?" she tilted her head slightly.

She saw his eyes dip and she knew it, he was leaving. Her heart broke, again. Just like always.

"I'm-"

"There is no use explaining anymore Cloud," she looked up. "I understand," she nodded. If he loved _her, _she wasn't going to be the one holding him back anymore. She had to let go.

_To let go of him. _

His eyes widen, "You understand?"

She nodded but didn't smile. "You need to find her, I know Cloud. I won't be the one to hold you back."

"Tifa I-"

"I'll take care of Michi," she smiled and reached over to touch the child's small hand. "He's so much like a baby that sometimes it hurts to know that he was out there," she looked toward the window avoiding his gaze, "All alone."

Then he took her hand, his touch. It was so real, she wasn't dreaming right? Just like last night at the bar, it was all just a dream right? Startled she threw her glance at him and watched as his eyes softened.

"You don't understand," he said softly and shook his head.

"About what? Michi? He would have felt alone wouldn't he?"

Cloud sighed. "Tifa, I want to let it go now," he confessed to her and took his eyes of her. "I want to look forward, and have a life."

"A life?" she asked.

He looked at the child as if avoiding her eyes and whispered, "A happy life."

"Aren't you happy Cloud?" she asked. Was this the same Cloud that she knew? The cold, quiet man who rarely showed emotion? Was he, trying to tell her something?


	7. Moment of Truth

This was the moment. The moment of truth.

He was ready to tell her everything. To pour out every single inch of his heart to her and let her know, just how he felt. Though the thought of rejection haunted him, but he didn't care. Either way, he loved her and it was time he stopped this mess and told her the truth. It was an either win or lose situation, and he took his chances. _For once._ When he said something, it was always the truth, but there is a difference of truths. There is truth that come from the heart and the truth that come from the mind. His truth was always from the mind, but now, it was from his heart.

_The simple but raw truth was the one that came from the heart._

_The hard and old truth was the one that came from the mind. _

"Aren't you happy Cloud?" she asked. The expression on her face was rather bland and simple. It was as though as if she were asking a simple question like a 'how are you?'. Maybe she didn't feel the same, maybe she felt nothing at all. Or maybe she just thought they were friends and nothing more.

How could he be so blind? That was all she wanted? From day one, just to be friends. He was her friend, wasn't he? They weren't strangers, and neither were they related. They were two different people, from two different families and were friends, right? Nothing else but simple friends. A girl and a boy can be friends without being lovers right? They didn't have to intimate with each other. A boy and a girl could always just hang out, like ordiary friends would right? But then, he wanted more than just friendship. He wanted a relationship. A boy, girl relationship. He wanted to pull her close, hold her in his arms. Smell her sweet scenet and kiss her, embrace her.

"I.." he couldn't say it. They were friends, what if he said something and she ran away? He couldn't have that happen. He needed her too much for her to run away.

He needed to see that smile on her face when she greeted him in the mornings. Or the simple glance during the day as she worked in the bar. He needed all those little things to carry on in life. He wanted to be happy, with her. Her eyes began to take more interest in him as she watched him struggling for words. Great, now she thought he was messed up.

But he was messed up.

'Just say it Cloud,' he yelled mentally to himself.

She sank slowly as she looked down from his eyes. It looked like she was defeated. Like she had given up all that hope that she had. Wait, she hoped? For what?

"Goodbye Cloud," she whispered sadly. "I know you are going to leave again, right?"

Leave? When?

"No Tifa I-" he said sternly which made her glance up again.

It was then that he saw the hope and pain in her eyes. She hoped but was hurt from hoping? That didn't make sense.

"Then what Cloud?" her voice was rising as she spoke. Michi however still remained asleep. "You're going to go and leave me here wondering what you do when you're out there," was she crying?

"I worry about you so much Cloud," her eyes were beginning to water. "I call you but you never pick up. I don't even know if you are still alive Cloud," she lowered her head and her hair covered her face, "I can't run this place, and look after the kids without you Cloud," she choked out in a whisper.

She wanted him to stay?

"You hurt me, but I still care for you," she let out a small laugh. "I don't even know why."

She cared for him? Did she, love him too?

He leaned forward blindly and boldly circled his hand around hers and Michi's. She was crying and it was because of him. Everything he did was hurting her. Making her cry. He made her cry. Her heart was so weak and fragile, because of him. It was all him. How could he be her hero if he was hurting her? He watched as she slowly raised her head and looked weakly at him. Her eyes were wet from tears and her face no longer held strength in them. She had broken, into two and it was his doing. He had to fix this. Even if she wouldn't be his friend anymore, she had the right to know.

But what was the right way to put it? He wanted his words to be simple and unique. He felt her hand tremble beneath his touch as she stared at him longingly.

"I cherish you, Tifa," he looked her in the eye and said it. The truth was out and revealed. "And I don't want you to hate me for the pain I've put you through."

Was she smiling?

She smiled and shook her head, "I don't hate you Cloud, I could never hate you."

"But I-"

Her smile faded away as she said softly, "I care for you not because I have too, but because I want too and even though you hurt me so much, it still isn't enough for me to stop.." her eyes widen as she contemplated whether to continue or not. She decided she would and said, "It isn't enough for me to stop loving you Cloud," she let the last few words out in a whisper.

But he heard, "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"It doesn't make me love you any less Cloud," there she said it.

She loved him?

He brushed his thumb over her hand like he did last night and smiled a contented happy smile.

"I.."

_**A/N: **Hehe.. What a place to leave it hanging huh? Don't flame me :) be nice, and I might even update earlier._


	8. Loving You

_**A/N: **Wow.. 65 reviews for only 7 chapters. This has gotta be a record of mine. Thanks for the great reviews though, they keep me writing :)_

He reached forward with his other hand and slipped it onto her smooth cheek. Her eyes flashed with so many colours at his touch and he couldn't help but feel his heart returning to him. After so long, there was always emptiness in his chest. But now, there was more, hope, and longing. Forgiveness, from one person alone. A girl who he made a promise too a long time ago, and who he fell in love with ever since.

"Tifa," he watched as she opened her eyes. But even before she could fully open them, his face was already an inch away from hers.

Her eyes widen at the sudden closeness though she didn't object, but continue being silent. His touch radiated around her neck, it was warm and smooth. She had never felt like this before, not ever. It was new to her, the warmth of that a man could provide so easily. All he needed to do was to touch her and she would feel like she was contented. He needn't say anything, nor whisper any words. Only a touch from him could erase everything.

He touched his lips against hers. It was sweet tasting, almost like a candy she'd forever love. His eyes never closed when they kissed. It was their very first kiss. A one that would seal up everything, and lead them onto their next step in life. Together. It was hard to imagine that he could be this gentle, after watching him participate in so many battles. He had a way with his sword but with her, his touch was like a feather landing on spikes.

It wasn't long before he began to close his eyes and continue kissing her. He felt her arm slipping its way behind his neck and pulling him closer, just like he was doing around her waist. They were lost in this emotion that for once, they didn't care who or what would be watching. They had each others love returned to them and that was all they wanted. To be together.

He snapped to his senses and forgot just how long they had been kissing. It felt like he had been doing this for more than just an hour, maybe for even a decade. He didn't know anymore and didn't care either. Reluctantly he pulled back and pressed a finishing kiss to her forehead and then settling back in front of her.

She smiled warmly as she felt his kiss on her forehead. It assured her, and closed up the doors of pain and rejection in her heart.

His finger traced over her eye as he wiped away the water that was almost dry on her face. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he said softly. "I'm-"

He felt her finger at his lips now, and looked nervously at her. When she caught his eyes she said softly, "I love you, Cloud."

She saw his eyes softening as he suddenly took her into a bone crushing embrace. Just as she opened her mouth to protest she closed it again and began to stroke his back gently. She felt his tears on her neck, his warm hot tears that were finally being released from his heart. It was every single piece of memory that was now pouring out. He had kept all this in for so long, it was time he let go.

Tifa smiled contentedly. He loved her, just as she loved him and he was letting his past go. She closed her eyes and felt his tears still running. It was up to her to console him now. To take care of him and place his heart back where it belonged.

She shifted her head in the embrace and pressed a kiss to his neck as if soothing away his guilt. Instantly his tears stopped none the less and he turned to her. Just between them, their hair hiding away their surroundings, they stared at each other.

_Watching _

_Listening _

_Feeling_

She saw the breaking smile on his lips and couldn't help but to replicate his smile. It was a small smile, one that didn't split the face, but held it together. There was only silence around the room as they stared. Only the quiet sound of Michi breathing was all that could be heard. Even the touch of the tip of a pin to the floor would be loud.

His eyes were wet and teary. For once he wasn't afraid of letting it all go in front of someone. He wasn't afraid of letting them think that he was weak or that he couldn't handle himself. It was because it was her who watched.

The child that slept awoke with a stretch that ended up hitting Cloud softly. The adult looked down as if startled, but soon relaxed when he saw who it was.

Michi glanced wearily from one adult to another before letting a small smile appear on his lips. His small eyes noticed his guardian embracing her, which meant she was trusted right?

"Don't cry mister," he reached forward and touched Cloud's hand. "Miss will look after you right?" he cast his hazel eyes to Tifa who smiled and nodded.


	9. Our Children

_**A/N: **Thanks everyone who reviewed for chapter 8. I have to admit, there is a number of you that have a liking with this story. :) thanks. And wow, the reviews, are pouring in, there isn't one that doesn't ask for me to update soon. So here's the update, I almost forgot to update too. So sorry for the long wait. Usually I update every saturday, but exams are coming up and I've been so stressed, luckly i remembered :) ... Heres the chapter. Enjoy. _

His eyes never tire of watching her. To him, she was the symbol that meant peace and tranquility. Her presence gave him a peace of mind, in a world where he could venture off and live in his own dream, but with the image of her. She could make his thoughts venture so far, that sometimes he wondered how to get back. Then she would say something, and the dream would just vanish. Like her words were the key to escaping. Or was it that his dream didn't matter as much as listening to her?

The room was silent as Michi sat on his lap and stared attentively at Tifa cooking. Denzel and Marlene were still asleep and pretty soon they would come down with happy faces as usual. He glanced down at Michi; there was something about this boy that intrigued him. Michi made his heart stop and listen to what it was so desperately trying to tell him. If it wasn't for Michi, he wouldn't have said anything to Tifa. He may very well have been somewhere in Midgar roaming the streets mindlessly.

In a way, he had to thank Michi for that guidance, for teaching him how to have a family. He owed this child a lot, and Aeris and Zac as well. If it weren't for them he wouldn't be here with her. He wouldn't have confessed his feelings in his heart. He wouldn't even be thinking about all of this. But he was, and he was thankful.

"Miss how did you do that?" Michi's voice startled the two adults.

Cloud shook away from his thoughts and focused on Tifa who turned around, with the pan in her hands and a weary smile on her face.

"Do what?" Tifa asked and smiled at him for a moment before returning her gaze back to Michi.

"The egg in that round thing."

"Oh it's a pan," Tifa walked to them and showed him the pan.

The boy narrowed his eyes, "P-pan?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's what we use to cook our food."

"Oh," he trailed off and glanced wearily up to Cloud.

He watched her as she retreated back to the stove and resumed her cooking. Her food was one of the best that he had ever tasted. Just how was she able to battle well and cook a great meal as well? Maybe that was why she mastered the hand to hand combat. The tingling of the finger is great with mixing sauces and creating such great tasting food.

"What's your name mister?" Michi tilted his head back and stared up at his guardian.

Cloud removed his eyes from Tifa and looked down at the child. "Cloud," he answered.

"Oh.. Like the Cloud in the sky?" Michi's face lit up suddenly.

He nodded with a small smile, "Yeah."

"I like your family mister," Michi smiled.

"My family?" Cloud questioned.

Michi nodded, "Yeah your wife and children."

'Wife and children?' he felt his cheeks flushing.

Tifa too heard and snatched her head up to gauge his reaction. She couldn't help but smile at the child that sat in his arms. He truly was the guide for Cloud. Sometimes it took a good push to bring a person back into reality.

"Yeah," Cloud answered. Did he really just say that? Wasn't he going to object and tell this child that they were not an official family?

It was then that Cloud saw the deep desire in the child's eyes. All Michi wanted was a family, a place he could call home. A warm group of people who he could trust with his young self. He was after all no more than four. Still a little boy.

"Can I be your son too?" Michi asked.

It was time she saved him from all the questions. He did look like he was about to faint right there at any given moment. She placed the pan down and neared the bar table.

"Michi," she began and waited for him to turn his gaze to her.

"Can I?" his eyes were lighting up with hope.

She drew in breath and winced, "Cloud and I we're not-" she hung her mouth open.

"Yes," Cloud cut in before her. "We will be your parents. You can be our son."

Her eyes were wide as she let out a gasp. Did Cloud, the Cloud she knew really just say that?

"Yay!" Michi cheered as he squirmed his way out of Cloud's hands and down the stool. He looked up at Tifa and gave her a bow, "Thank you." He beamed and ran off upstairs.

She looked at him as he tried to desperately to avoid her gaze. He really wanted a life with her now and he wanted to begin it with being a proper family.

_Is it because we aren't a real family, is that why? _The words rang freely in her head.

"I want us to be a real family," he said softly but continued to stare down at his hands on the table. "To stick together and face things together."

She smiled and kept the silence around for a moment then said, "You are the man of the house Cloud; go wake our children then."

His eyes widen and he slowly looked up to her. _His children? Their children? _

Would she be pushing it if she gave him a kiss? After all if she recalled properly, it was him who played out the first kiss before. She saw the weariness in his eyes as he continued to stare at her.

Leaning forward she lifted her hand and brushed the back of her fingertips against his cheek. She gave him a small smile, "If we are a family, then we must be the parents. Incase you haven't noticed, we are the only two adults in this home and you're the man, I'm the woman," she tilted his chin so he wouldn't avoid her gaze again.

She saw a smile growing on his lips as he slipped his hand over hers and slid it to his lips, where he then planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. He drew back and looked nervously at her.

"Tifa I.." he trailed off into the silence. 'I love you' Why did it seem like this wasn't the right moment to tell her?

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and nodded, "I know Cloud."

He kept his mouth shut as he felt her hand slipping away from his. She gave him another smile before turning and walking back to the kitchen.

"Tifa I.." he said louder this time. She turned around and looked at him again. Waiting patiently for him to speak.

**_Hehe.. cliffies, you hate them, I love them. Stay tuned. Next update next weekend. _**


	10. Kissing You

**_A/N: _**_Yay! Exams are finally over, therefore I can pay more attention to Perfection and write more! Thank you to all who reviewed for chapter 9, already at 90 reviews. WOW! This is my first ever record. I hope to hit 100 for this chapter :) _ _And next update: Saturday of next week yet again. :)_

"Mmm.." Denzel patted his full stomach happily as he smiled at Tifa. "That was good."

Marlene nodded and added, "Yeah Tifa, I want to grow up and be just like you."

Tifa blushed, "Well thank you."

The girl beamed and stood up from her chair, she looked beside her where Michi sat and smiled. "Want to play with me and Denzel?" she outstretched her hand.

Michi looked nervously to Cloud who gave him an assuring nod. He glanced his eyes back to Marlene and smiled as he took her hand.

"Come on Denzel," she outstretched her other hand to the older boy who gladly took it.

The adults watched amusingly as Denzel stumbled across the room as Marlene tugged harder on his hold. The three kids broke in laughter as Denzel almost walked into the wall. They hurriedly ran up the steps with the trail of laughter lingering down below. Then it struck him, they actually looked like a fine set of siblings.

_His family. _

He looked over across the table to her. Her eyes were dazed and it looked like she was deep in thought. Just what could be haunting her thoughts?

"Tifa," he called out to her.

She spun her eyes to him.

"Are you okay?"

Her nod somehow didn't trick him. He saw straight through that and past those eyes, to the very core. Something troubled her deep in her heart. She stood up from the table quickly and reached to the other plates. He watched as she took the plates and retreated into the kitchen where the last thing he saw was the side of her weary face.

_/"What are you waiting for?"/ her voice hurried in his mind. _

'Aeris?' he narrowed his brow.

No answer.

_What are you waiting for? _The words kept repeating in his mind. What was he waiting for? He stood up and walked to the kitchen. She was hunched over the sink, working hard as she scrubbed and dried each dish.

He slipped his hand onto hers that held the plate under the running water. His glove still lingered upon his hand, it was a wonder when he would be taking it off. He watched as her eyes directed up to his.

"I'll do the dishes Tifa," he said softly.

She was taken a back at his request. "No it's okay Cloud I-"

"It's okay," his voice was softer. "You cooked," he said with a shrug.

"Oh," she sighed as she slipped her hand away from the plate and positioned it beside her.

He levered the last plate onto the drying rack and turned to her. She stood there, quiet without word. Her eyes, just watching him. She looked lost, like she was trying so desperately to find her way but couldn't and it was because of him.

"Everything okay?" he recalled her trademark question.

She sighed and shook her head, her eyes still avoiding his.

"Can you tell me?" he asked as he took a step toward her.

Her eyes widen a little as she continued staring at him. There were so many questions she want answered, but there was only one that haunted her the most. _Did he love her just as she loved him? _Or was he doing this to seal up a promise he made long ago?

"I need to know if you are doing all this for her, Aeris, or for yourself," she looked up at him. "I mean, you loved her, so much."

He did love _Aeris, _but not the same way he loved the woman standing before him. More than anything.

Her expression lowered into a sadden tone as she gauged his silence.

"No," he said abruptly as he took her shoulders, "Look Tifa I loved her," he said, "But not in that way."

"Then in what-"

He placed a finger on her lips, "But you," he began. "Are different again," he tipped her chin up lightly.

His eyes softened the moment he locked vision with those brown eyes. He leaned down and touched his lips with hers. He felt her smile forming on her lips as they kissed. She tasted sweet; the best candy he ever tasted. Gentle yet passionate. He slipped his hand away from her chin and trailed it down to hold the side of her head at her jaw. His other hand had moved from her shoulder, to around her neck, pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

This kiss haunted him and urged him to continue on. If it were possible, he would do this forever. Whatever happened to the emotionless Cloud? Who cares? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her both hands slipping behind his back and linking together, as if holding him closer to her. They were drifting so far that he didn't even notice himself running his hands up and down her small back. His eyes were closed, but he could feel each time he positioned different ways to claim her lips.

He came around with his senses and pulled back. The look on her face amused him a little. She looked some what disappointed that he drew back. "I'll say it properly Tifa.."

"I love you Tifa..."


	11. Love

_**A/N: **Eeekk! Total joy! I have just fallen down off my chair from all the wonderful reviews. Thanks a bunch guys and girls, I'm actually quite shocked that heaps of people enjoy 'Perfection'. hehe. in all honesty, I wrote this fic like 7 weeks ago so that means I have already written the ending and everything. But since there are sooo many of you who enjoy this soo much, I have decided to gaze my eyes upon it and extend it a bit. sighs The things I do for my loyal readers. smiles I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_

* * *

_

"I love you Tifa.."

Her smile aroused him as he fought the urge to kiss her again. However she complied and kissed him instead. He didn't object, he just felt and followed his heart. She led the way as they stumbled out of the kitchen and to the other room. Her plan was to lead them to the couch. But instead he had tripped on something and had pulled her down with him.

The dull thud came before he winced and looked up at her. Smiling, he leaned his head back onto the floor and sighed. She was lying above him, and although the landing was rather hard, he didn't care, she was there. He would be her landing any day. No matter how painful, he was there to catch her always.

She laughed and shook her head, "Nice landing.." She left the silent question as she pushed herself off him.

No matter what, it was her love, the one that had brought him out of his shell. The love that opened his eyes and made him see everything he had always been afraid of. Such a simple word, but a wordless feeling.

He caught her hand in his, and brought her down on top of him again. She raised her brow, but didn't move, just stared.

"Don't go," he said softly with a small smile.

"I'll stay," she answered, and leaned down for another kiss.

Love simply wasn't enough to explain what he felt. It wasn't that simple a word to describe everything. There was more to it than just 'love'. There was the heart, and the soul, the mind and the spirit. There was loyalty, and trust. There was hope, and then there was faith. The only word that seemed to sum it all up perfectly was 'love'. It was small, but in each letter, it meant more than anything else.

_L _for life. _Life, _it never ended, not really.

_O _for only. _Only_, was what he wanted with her.

_V _for Vitalness. _Vitalness_, was what he felt when she wasn't with him.

_E _for everlasting. _Everlasting_, was what would last forever.

He never really understood it. But now, he knew. He saw it, and felt it. He loved it and would never forget it. He saw love.

They laughed into each others mouths as they rolled across the room on the floor. A thump issued the fact that they could not roll any further into the wall. She stroked his face lovingly and stared down at him.

"You make me so happy," she said to him with a bright smile.

He looked up to her and smiled. "I..."

"Ehh..surprise?"

The couple glanced to the side to see their friends standing there at the door with widen eyes.

Cid was the first to chuckle, "What a surprise," he nudged Barret. "Told ya."

"See I told you we should have knocked," Yuffie rolled her eyes at them.

They had briefly stood up quickly. Dusting off dirt from their clothes nervously and welcoming their guests to their home. He looked up the steps, hoping that somehow Denzel and Marlene hadn't seen what they had been doing earlier. He smiled at the thought. Love did wonders. It surely did wonders to him.

Not too long later, they had sat down and began their little get together. His eyes danced over to where she sat with the rest of their friends. Earlier he had excused himself with Michi who had insisted on a drink. He was annoyed at first for being taken away from his friends. But slowly, he was beginning to thank the child for doing so. If not he wouldn't be standing here and realizing just how better his life had become. He saw, through his mind and with his heart. He saw her, his love.

With each move she made her lips curled at each corner as she talked and laughed with them. He couldn't help but notice the way her hair waved around as she tossed her head back a few times which resulted in a roar of laughter from the rest of them. She was at the peak of her mountain and he couldn't help but smile at it. Her face was no longer pale and sad, it was softer now, happier. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a happy smile on her lips, one that wasn't fake. Life was beginning to look better for him now. A life with her.

"Mister," the boy patted Cloud's hand.

He turned his eyes away from her and on to the child. Michi smiled wearily as he handed up the cup to him. He placed it into the sink softly before turning around again and facing the new figure that now stood at the frame of the door.

"So ya finally tied the knot huh?" Barret's brows arched as he asked.

Cloud kept silent with his mouth just an inch open as he focused hard on the right words to say. Finding no perfect way to say it he nodded softly.

"You know," Barret began as he gave a wink to Michi. "We may be friends, but nothin' ain't gonna make me resist huntin' ya if you hurt her," he patted Cloud on the shoulder.

'I already did,' he looked down to his hands away from her. It hurt him to know that he was the very centre core of her pain. He hurt her, like no other could possibly imagine. It was him, the one who made her cry and her heart break. She called out to him and he never listened, he never took the time to hear her whispers. But he did now, just a day ago. He listened, and he saw, he loved her, he always has. Aeris, was nothing more but a sister like figure, but Tifa, she was his world. His everything.

Barret's eyes widen at Cloud's sudden paleness. "You didn't hurt her right?" he dipped his head down so he could capture Cloud's eyes.**_  
_**

**_Ahhh I can never get enough of cliffies. Next update, the Weekend! _**


	12. Mummy Daddy

**_A/N: _**_Okay guys and girls, I am going to pause "Bundle of Life" as well as "perfection" for a moment. I'm taking a little break, I mean seeing as its holidays for me, so I just want to kick back and relax. I shall be back in 2 weeks, so not very long. Just two weekends away and I promise I wont leave it on hiatus forever, just two weeks is all I ask for... Thank You to those who reviewed my last chapter and helped me make it up to 116 reviews! Awesomeness. Thanks all for that. Just so you all know, "perfection" is far from finishing, its still somewhere in the middle :) so plenty more to come.  
Enjoy.

* * *

_

"I never meant too," he let it out in a whisper, "But I want to fix it."

The sigh that escaped the older mans lips lifted his spirits at Cloud's whisper. "Ya know, I wasn't really expectin' ta see ya two on the floor like that," Cloud felt a big comforting hand resting on his shoulder. "As her friend, I'd gladly let you know that she's loved you since forever."

_She loved him. She always did. _

A poke at his side awaken him from his quiet thoughts and he glanced down. Michi stood there with wide eyes and a smile. "Mister, can I have something to eat?"

"Okay," he leaned down and picked the child up in his arms.

"Don't spend to long in the kitchen spike, your lady's waiting for you," Barret gave the younger man a smile and a nod.

Cloud nodded and turned with the child in his arms.

Barret turned; he saw the joyfulness that shined throughout the younger woman. Trust Cloud to be the one to bring her out of that whole 'sadden' state. It only took one man to make her smile, and that was Cloud. The man who himself didn't know how to smile. Ironic. But the matter of truth was that, this man, 'Cloud' who wasn't the smiling sort had actually come out of his shell and believed in what he never saw before. His heart may have been as hard as steel, but somewhere within him, he actually knew how to love.

"Barret you gonna stand there all day?" Yuffie's shrill voice shook him out of his thoughts.

He blinked a few times before letting out a weary cough. He made his way over to them again. "Uh, yeah, just checking on Cloud."

Tifa smiled and stood up, allowing him to sit down. "I'll go help him; he probably doesn't know where to find a cup."

Cid nodded, "Uh huh, just can't wait to keep ya hands off'a him ey?" he winked, "Dirty little girl, who would av' known, the innocent Tif and e' quiet Cloud.." he chuckled.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Would you mind, there are kids here you know?" she motioned to Marlene who she was currently sitting on her lap. Denzel from the far corner was fixed in a conversation with Vincent who looked not so troubled by talking too much. Life really had changed now. Even for the vampire.

Tifa entered the kitchen but came to halt as she observed Cloud. He was acting so much like a father lately. Granted that it had only been no more than a day or two ago when he found his new found personality. It was amazing of just how much a child can change in a man whose heart was once cold like ice.

Here he was now, gently spoon feeding this child of which sat on the kitchen table. His eyes were soft and his hands gentler than ever. It was like he was touching silk. What ever did happen to that cold, dark, quiet Cloud? He looked almost like, a real father. Was it that when men loved, they love forever? But then again, not all men are like that. Although, here was this man before her who never loved before and now he did, would he.. love someone else again? Or..

Her brown hazel like eyes were suddenly the centre objection of the bluish grey that reflected upon his face. He was startled if not slightly embarrassed for his actions. Although their love was clear, there wasn't anything written about him being good with children. He looked startled as if caught doing something he was so ashamed of.

"Oh, Michi was hungry," he explained his actions nervously.

She smiled warmly at his nervousness and nodded. She stepped up beside him and smiled back to Michi.

"I think I'll stay here with you two," she said.

He nodded.

"If I call you daddy," Michi said to Cloud. "Can I call you mummy?" he asked Tifa.

A small smile escaped her lips as she ruffled his hair. "Sure thing."

She caught his blue eyes for a moment, and couldn't help but sigh quietly.

He smiled, "Tifa.."

_**Have a good one guys, girls... Next update in two weeks. **_


	13. Me and You

_**A/N: **And I'm back! Hehe, what a holiday. Its amazing how time flys when you're having fun. Im sorry that I put "Bundle of Life" and "Perfection" on hold. I just wanted to enjoy my holiday. And i did. So now I'm back! I was actually going to update next weekend, but the reviews keep coming in and so, I just couldn't resist but to put up chapter 13. :) Thanks for the reviews and thanks to everyone who reviewed to "Can You Keep A Secret" _

His nervousness soon edged away as they sat together outside on the steps of Seventh Heaven. The rest of their friends remained inside with their never ending laughter of their drunken state. It was one of those things that adults did that always seemed to amaze children. The generation of children always wondered, _Why _drink and get drunk, and feel sick the next day? Who wants to be sick anyways?

Outside together sat the couple. The new found couple of which had discovered a love not more than a few hours ago. Things truly had changed and it wasn't just between this blonde haired man and brunette woman. A warrior and a fighter. A sword fighter and a hand combat master. But there in the skies sat another change, in a place where the clouds soared and the birds flew. It was a place where a stream of white foam would pass over mountains and buildings, in a place where two people sat watching. This was made by them. The outcome their doing.

Who set up the child there? Who took the child's father away and left him to fend for himself in the streets? How possible was it for a child to survive 32 weeks without being harmed? Only the touch of an angel would secure even the most insecure of men alive.

_/"They deserve this,"/ a warrior who stood beside the lady mumbled quietly. _

_She nodded/"Yes, they do."/ _

_His brows arched as he caught her eyes. /"You never really loved him did you?"/ he asked. _

_A smile broke upon her lips as she looked away and back into the fogged covered river in which they watched the living. /"His heart belonged to her even before I met him."/ _

_/"So you loved him then?"/ _

_She shook her head and turned to the warrior beside her. /"Not in that way, I loved him as a friend."/_

_/"Have you ever considered loving someone in that meaningful way?"/ he asked. _

_She flashed him a smile and took his hand which hung close beside her. /"Yes."/ _

Back in the world of the living, the couple kept silent as they sat and stared at the day went on. Traffic was normal. There was no screech in breaks or beeps in horns. There was the sound of cars and bikes passing; the laughter of children down the blocks, and the parents who called after them.

His face was readable for once. One could actually read the line of his forehead. 'Man in love.'

"Tifa," he said, it sounded more of a question.

She shivered from the cool breeze but then turned to him. "Cloud," she answered back in the same way.

He took her hand in his gently and sat it on his lips. "I love you a lot," he didn't quite know the right way to say it.

"Yeah," she sighed and leaned her side closer to him. "I um.. have a question," she began, sounding very nervous.

He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, "What is it?"

"I just..I.." she was beginning to be very fidgety, "Why do you love me?" She turned to him.

Silence.

What was he to say? What if he say too much and she found it too stupid? Wouldn't his words be dumb? They were after all too cheesy.

He opened his mouth and somehow the words seem to come out freely. "I love you because.."

_/"Let the words come from your heart."/ _

He smiled warmly, "Because no matter where I go, or whatever I do, somewhere in my mind, I am thinking of you constantly," he looked down at their hands which were now laced together. _From the heart was where his words lay. _"You've always been there even when I didn't even notice and then that day at the chapel," he paused and looked up to her, "I saw you lying there and I realized that I didn't know what to do if you were.. if you were.." he couldn't say that word.

She reached up and brushed her finger over his slender cheek as she drew her face closer to him. "You won't lose me Cloud," she said easily. "I'm not going anywhere."

And he smiled a genuine smile. Their laced hands glued together tightly as they leaned in slowly. The touch of the sleek skin electrified his bones as he edged closer to her. They had never done this slowly before. It was all new to them. Their nose tips touched and edged further to rest on each other. His lips were just a millimeter away and already she was beginning to blush from his breath on her lips.

It didn't occur to her until now that Cloud had a very genuine smell. His smell wasn't sharp and neither was it faint. It was rather calm, secure and like a lullaby. He smelt much like the sky, a smell that she only smelt once a long time ago. It wasn't like flowers, more of the rain, the water that dripped down from the sky.

Their lips touched briefly, as they kept them there still. She felt his smile and couldn't resist but to smile too. Their hands were still laced upon his lap.

She drew back her lips but rested her forehead against his. He smiled down to her and stared into her eyes. Though his vision was blurred by the closeness of image, he didn't care.


	14. Morning After

_**A/N: **Ugh.. cant believe the holidays are over... so sad. Oh well, school was fun. I miss my friends. Anyway, onward witht he story. I added a little lime in it. I decided to spice things up a bit in the story since it was going at one pace. Thanks for all the reviews! next update would be next weekend. Till then. enjoy. _

He traced a single finger down her shoulder, touching and feeling everything he hadn't felt before. His kisses completed the path in which his finger took. She loved it, all of it. The feeling, the touching, the kissing. They were two people, with two different lives, and a long history together and yet, they had never shared this very thing.

They rolled around the bed together, she pressed up against his warm body. Taking in everything she possibly could so that she could keep it in her memories forever. They had shared something that night; something she'd never really forget.

They shared love.

The exchange of love and wholeness. She looked into his spirit, and she saw him smiling back. He looked into her spirit and saw her smiling. How more contented could they get?

He kissed her neck, savouring the sweet flavour of her skin. He loved her, with heart and mind, and soul and spirit. There wasn't much else, except the fact that he loved her so much that he would practically do anything for her. He couldn't leave, not anymore. He couldn't. Leaving was like a myth now. It was something that he vowed never to do again. Then again, history had its way of repeating itself. He just hoped history wouldn't.

Afterall, if he did leave, she'd come with him.

After they hit their pinnacle, and sighed into each others mouth. Their sweaty bodies lay intertwined below the blankets. He held her close that night. Never letting her go even for a minute. He felt her naked body, and felt his too, and he loved it. He loved it all. He loved her, he loved himself, he loved them. He loved everything. But he loved her more; more than anything ever.

She smiled up to him, and snuggled closer into his warmth. Love had always guided her, and now it was what finished her. Made her whole again. Trust Cloud to be the one to seal it all up. She loved him, with her whole heart, not just half of it. She would love him more each day, no matter how much he changes. She'd always love him. Cloud Strife.

The morning seeped through the window, the smell of freshness and cool air awakening her from her sleep. A warm body draped beside her, bare and smooth at her touch. She smiled contentedly and smoothed out her hand over his waist. She remembered the events that unfolded the night before. They had sealed their love.

This was her first time, as it was his too. However, when the rhythm began, it never ended. They knew this beat too well to fall a step behind. Both had kept up with each other and had moaned quietly each time pleasure surged through them. They had been sure to be quiet, as their friends had still been drinking downstairs.

He looked peaceful when asleep. His messy hair made her grin. Then again, she hadn't really woken up beside him before. Not quite like this. His arm was securely around her waist, holding her as they slept side by side. This was her bed, and her room. It would be theirs from now on. They had shared this one pillow last night. Both too caught up in the moment to even think about the fact that they didn't have enough pillows for each of them. It wasn't difficult, seeing as he didn't let go of her the entire night. This was every girl's dreams, to fall in love with a guy of whom she's known since they were kids.

"Morning," he said softly to her.

She smiled warmly and snuggled closer to him. "Morning.." she replied.

After several moments of silence, she felt his lips on her forehead. "I love you.." he whispered.

"Mmm.. I love you too.." she replied shortly.

"You know, I've never done that before," his breath tickled her face.

"Done what?"

"Last night."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Me neither," she smiled.

"I feel so close to you know, like I'm a part of you," he smiled shyly.

"I do too."

"Tifa.. Thank you," he turned and encircled his arms around her.

She kept silent for a moment, taking every inch of this moment into her memories so that she could relive it forever in her dreams.

"I better go check on Michi," she drew a line down his bare chest, and into his naval.

He jerked at the contact and instantly her eyes darted to him. "You're not ticklish right?" she asked, her brows arched.

He looked innocent, "I didn't know I was ticklish there."

She laughed.

A small knock at the door kept them silent.

"Who is it?" Tifa called out.

"It's Yuffie, just wondering where you keep your mugs. Can't seem to find any, and plus Denzel, Marlene and Michi aren't helping much either.." was the reply they got.

"Want me to go?" Cloud asked softly so that the ninja wouldn't hear.

She smiled and shook her head, "Nah.. I'll go."

He nodded and gave her another kiss.

She dragged a sheet up with her, leaving him with the blankets. She searched through the floor filled with clothing and found her clothes eventually. After finding her usually pair of shorts that looked much like a skirt, and her bra, she frowned. Then looked to him.

"Can I use your shirt?" she held his white shirt up.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure."

She gave him a wink before exiting the room. Yuffie stood there, her foot tapping the floor as she stared at the older woman.

"Excuse me, what is the time?" she mumbled angrily and patted at her wrist where a watch would usually sit.

Tifa smirked, "Ten Thirty.."

"Thirty past ten.. hmm, is it just me or is that," she paused and then touched her lip, her eyes squinting as though as if she were thinking. "Way too late!" she lifted her head and stomped down the steps angrily.

Tifa laughed quietly, following after the ninja's steps. At the bar sat Barret and Vincent, talking quietly together. Cid was still fast asleep on one of the benches. Denzel and Marlene were together in the kitchen, playing with Michi and Yuffie busily going through the cupboards'.

"I seriously can't find it," the ninja scolded angrily. "I've looked in every cupboard.." she sighed.

Tifa rolled her eyes and pointed to the one on her left, "Have you checked this one?"

Yuffie squealed angrily and sank to the floor, "I checked every single one, except that."

Tifa laughed, "Well then.. Now that you have your mugs.. I need to go wake Cloud up, in his uh.. room" she said nervously.

"Nooooooo…!" the ninja jumped from where she stood and threw her arms over the door, blocking the older woman. "Don't you dare, Cloud can wake up himself… You are going to help me with breakfast.."


	15. Breakfast

_**A/N: **Im sorry, the chapter is a tad short hehe. See the thing is, I actually wrote this entire story with all its chapters like 9 weeks ago and after re-reading it I figured I'd change the ending a bit. So, because of that I re-wrote from chapter 13 and onwards. I forgot to write chapter 15 lol. _

She began cooking up a storm, a big breakfast for everyone. She sighed, of all of them, she was the only one who knew how to cook a decent meal. Then again if any of them had ever cooked, she probably wouldn't attempt eating the food. Knowing them and their ability to cook the meal would probably end up half cooked and raw in the middle. Or even worse, burnt to the point where the words 'charcoal' just doesn't even explain it.

Yuffie was busily showing Marlene how to crack an egg so that the yolk would come out whole instead of smashing up and mixing the yellow liquid with white. Though, she wasn't really executing her teaching skills with her egg cracking lessons as she too could not master the art of cracking a sunny side up egg perfectly. The young girl roared with laughter after three attempts of breaking a sunny side up egg. The ninja jumped around angrily and groaned.

"You just have to relax and not smash the egg like its some sort of fiend Yuffie," Tifa added quietly.

The ninja threw the older woman a death like stare, one that said 'if looks would kill..'

Tifa laughed, "Well I was only trying to help."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Whatever…" she mumbled and turned away. The white fabric caught her eyes and she turned back to the older woman, "Say, where did you get that shirt?" she arched her brows questionably at the brunette. "It looks so familiar," she patted her chin and looked to Marlene.

The little girls eyes lit up and she said excitedly, "I know whose it is!"

Tifa's eyes widen as the red seeped into her cheeks. "It's Clouds.." she answered.

The silence in the room was so quiet that if one dropped a single hair you could almost hear the echo followed after. The ninja stared open mouthed at Tifa, then it all click. The time that the brunette woke up, the shirt she was wearing, the happy smile planted on her lips. Every single piece of evidence pointed at one man alone and what had obviously happened the night before when the rest of them had been drinking.

The question did stand above their suspicious friends the night before. They had been all wondering just exactly where the 'hero' and brunette lady had disappeared off too.

"You mean.." her mouth hung open, "Last night, when.. when we were drinking, you and.." she gasped.

Tifa blushed and turned back to the sizzling bacon.

"Aww, Tifa's in love," Yuffie smiled widely and jumped around the kitchen.

The brunette smiled helplessly and nodded, "Yeah you could say that."

"So, when we saw you on the ground.." the ninja smirked, "Aww, so cute."

Marlene giggled.

"Go to your man already," Yuffie patted the woman on the shoulder. "Marlene and I can take over from here.."

Tifa looked wearily at the bacon then at Yuffie. "You sure you won't burn it?"

The ninja rolled her eyes, "Tifa, Tifa, Tifa.. how could you think so low of me.." Yuffie complained and snatched the saucepan into her own hands. She took the spatula and began cooking.

"Go already," Marlene attempted to push Tifa out of the kitchen.

She smiled warmly at the two of them, "Just don't burn the bacon okay.." she said.

"We won't," Yuffie smiled. "Go Go Go.."

She stepped up onto the first step, and the smile on her face grew wider. She remembered last night. Each touch, kiss, and everything that they shared together. Love was what she would call it. Loving someone, and being in love. They were two different things. She had loved someone long ago, but she was never in love. She felt for him, but he didn't feel the same and now that he did, she was in love.

She grinned wider and stepped off the last step, her eyes glanced down the hall and rested on a familiar blonde. He was wearing only his boxers and nothing else, with his hand on the bathroom door and his hair sticking up at every other direction. He smoothed it down with his other hand, still not aware of the eyes that watched him. He turned the knob but before he could step in a brunette slipped her way between him and the door.

He smirked and leaned in, closing up the gap between them. He let linger a gentle kiss to her lips and drew back. "Morning."

His other hand slipped down to rest on her hip, and he smiled at her. "I love you," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love all of you Tifa."

She smiled warmly, "I love all of you too," she ran her hand down his chest.

"Their not expecting you downstairs anytime soon?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He smirked, "Good."

She raised her brow, "What are you planning Mr Strife?"

He laughed, "Lets take a shower then."

"Okay that I can do," she smiled seductively and pulled him into the bathroom.

The laughter of two lovers made the vampire smile from where he stood. He had been meaning to use the toilet but stopped when he saw them in their moment together.


	16. You've Changed

**_A/N: _**_In my entire history of writing fanfiction, this has got to be one of the most liked story. I am so stunned and shock, i mean 178 reviews for only 15 chapters. falls of chair lol... That's like, more than ten reviews per chapter which is totally AMAZING! Thanks guys and girls! And no, it's not the end...yet. _

He loved her. Every inch of her. From her head to her toes, inside out as well as her soul. He couldn't describe it in words; he could only feel it and understand it and cherish every inch of it. Was love meant to be an emotion that left you clueless and happily dazed? Was it when your heart skipped a few beatsyou're your face flushed each time you caught a glimpse of your lover? Did love make you smile at moments where you usually wouldn't be smiling?

He felt all of that. He was in a drunken state, a state where he was drunk from the overdose of love. He simply had too much of it, but it didn't matter. He would overdose on love for the feeling of it was simply explicit. It wasn't just beautiful, nor was it perfect. Love was simply right there in each individuals heart waiting for the right moment to unlock itself and show it to the world. Love was the innocence and the evil in ones heart.

And in all of that dwelling of the meaning of love, somewhere in the upper room to the right of the house were two adults happily laughing together.

"You know they are going to wonder what took us so long," Tifa grumbled as she sat down on the bed.

He nodded, and wore on his shirt before laying a hand before her. "Shall we," he smiled.

"Yes we shall, there's probably no breakfast left," she muttered as she was pulled up by her lover.

He pulled her close, "Oh I'm sure we can whip something up in a dash," he smiled.

She smiled warmly and stared at him for a moment. In this few weeks Cloud had changed. His new found personality was beginning to make her love him even more.

"Everything okay?" he asked, his blue eyes searching through hers for an answer.

She blinked a few times and nodded, "You know," she paused, "You've changed."

"Changed.. as in a good change or.."

"A good change," she smiled. "You're not that quiet and formal anymore, I like the new you," she laid a hand on his firm chest.

He smiled seductively, "Formal huh.."

"Well formal wasn't the correct word, I meant more of shy or neat and orderly kind of thing," she explained.

He nodded and listened as she continued explaining.

"You've changed in many ways Cloud, I mean, you weren't exactly like.." she stopped and looked away, "Nah.. It's okay, nevermind.." she turned to the door.

He caught her arm and pulled her back to his chest, "Tell me.."

She looked away from his eyes and down to his chest, "A few weeks ago I wondered if you would ever be more than just the quiet Cloud, I never thought that you could be like this.." she punctuated with her hand, "I love it Cloud, I love to see you laugh and smile," she looked up into his blue eyes.

He nodded, "Uh huh.." he pulled her closer. "I think.." he looked down at her hands on his chest, "I think that if I changed in this past few weeks, I have changed because of you," he glanced at her eyes a few times as he explained. "I love you Tifa, and I know I've changed, I can feel it. For one, I have never felt this comfortable around anyone in my entire life, not even Aeris.. But you.." he looked at her.

"You make me want to be me," he continued. "I feel that I could trust you with my entire life and I want nothing more than to be with you until it's time for me to go.."

"You're not going anywhere mister," she tapped his chest. "You make sure you ask Aeris for another chance, cause no way are you leaving me down here alone.."

He laughed, "You know that I'll be watching you from above," he said.

She rolled her eyes and looked to him, "I'll be with you Cloud, wherever you go, I will always be here," she touched his chest where his heart lay.

He encircled her hands in his and brought it to his lips. "The shower was amazing, and last night was amazing too.." he smiled.

"I know," she nodded, "I love it too.."

"And I love you."

Was it possible to say three words and to mean every single word? How was it that the word I, Love and You could tell a person just everything they needed to know?

_Meanwhile downstairs_

"Marlene, I think it's time daddy better head off," Barret stood up from the lounge and gathered together his stuff.

"Aww but daddy, Cloud and Tifa haven't come down yet.." the girl whined.

Yuffie nodded, "If I were you I wouldn't trust them with the world right this moment," she replied quietly.

Barret spun around, "What?" he choked.

She grinned, "I heard from my sources that the two were seen heading into the bathroom earlier."

His eyes widen, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yup.." she smirked, "Together."

"Together what?" Tifa entered the living room, her eyes interchanging between Barret and Yuffie. The expressions they held were priceless. She knew very well what they were talking about but decided to play dumb.

"Uh.. nothing," Yuffie smiled.

Cloud came up behind her and touched her shoulder, "Morning."

"Cloud!" Marlene exclaimed happily and ran to him.

Barret smiled, "Well, I guess since I've seen you two, I should make me move. We got to have this reunion again, maybe down the track when.." cough "you have some kids" cough..

"Excuse me?" Tifa blushed.

Cloud choked several times.

Cid came waltzing into the room in his normal drunken state. "I thinks its 'bout time me lefts too guys," he smiled.

"Yeah," Yuffie stood up, "I think, some family time is needed in this house now…"

* * *

**Notice: **For anyone who likes reading any FFVII and FFVIII crossovers or simple FFVII or FFVIII fics, do check out IronicEnding's work. He's an awesome author who has just written a FFVIII fic, called "Shattered Pretenses. Also if you like FFVII fics, read the story that IronicEnding and I, am currently writting. It's called "Tifa's Clouded Heart Locked in Strife"  



	17. Authors Note

Alright, dont be angry my fellow readers. I'm going to update chapter 17 next weekend, hopefully! so.. hang in there, its coming, coming really slowly lol. Im not discontinuing it tho, thats the last thing I'd ever do with Perfection. Its just too perfect to discontinue. I got a question though, I want to know what you guys would like happen in chapter 17. I'm a bit lost with this chapter, I dont really know what to write. Would be nice if I could get some pointers :)

Thanks,

Ash Ai


	18. Perfection

_**A/N: **I am so incredibly sorry for not updating this story. School has been hectic, I've had heaps of assignments, well not really, like 3, but with all the hwk, it feels like a million. I've gotta study this and study that, then i was sick for a while, so had to catch up on everything. life is tough. I dont even want to imagine what univerisity would be like lol. Thank you all for being ever so patient with me. _

Funny how love is never easy to describe in words. How you could feel love, see it, express it, yet not explain it. It was like a thin sheet of paper, a particle made from one thing to another. Life was like a flower, in which love was the honey. It was the pain, the laughter, the happiness and sadness. Love brought together all emotions and linked it as one. Love was life.

Friends were friends, lovers were different. Their friendship were more, not just a loyalty or being truthful. Lovers were those who had the ability to see into a heart that is not theirs and feel something no one could ever make them feel. Love, was beyond words, it was the cloud that could be seen yet not feel, the scent we cannot see yet we breath, the wind we feel yet not see.

Water dropped down from the heavens, it trickled down onto the pavement. The cement that was dry from endless days of dull and mid sun like days. The heat had taken its role in being the most dreadful season of all time. Winter had snow, just like summer had the heat.

Cloud had Tifa, just like the darkness had its light.

_He was the laughter in her sadness._

_The moon in her night._

_The smile in her joy.The sun that brought daylight  
_  
He watched her as she smiled to her customers. He heard her laugh and her comment as she passed the pint of beer to a customer. She was the beauty in a flower, like the core in the world. She was the happiness in his soul, and at the same time, the agonizing pain. She balanced him.

He remembered waking up beside her for the first time. He held her that night. He held her close and protected her from the world. Love was what he felt for the first time. He didn't know how wonderful it really was, but know he knew, and never would he let it go. She was worth more than any treasure. If he had to go to every end of the world, he would. He would do it, for her.

For Tifa.

A soft touch on his hand awoke him from his dreamy glance at his lover. He glance down and saw Michi sitting there. The child smiled wearily, and looked back onto the road where the cars drove up and down.

"Mister, why do you stare at her all the time?" Michi asked quietly.

A good question was one that left a soul to ponder in an endless silence. Where the mind reaches out for all possibilities of answering yet at the end of the day, it still remains unanswerable. An answer is what we take, what we are given to satisfy ones curiousness. Curiousness was the key to the question.

"I.."

'love?'

Questions of love, wanting to love, needing to love, already in love. His mind spun in different directions. He loved her, yes he did, but why couldn't he answer the question. Was she more than just his lover, a friend maybe. More than that, beauty? Was it her laugh? Her smile?

He looked at the child with a curious expression on his face. He too wanted to know why, but yet he didn't know. Was it possible to do something and yet not know why you did it? And no matter how much you ask yourself and think about it, there seems to be no answer.

'beauty?'

In each passing second Michi's eyes began to stare deeper into his soul, almost to the peak where he himself was lost in the child's eyes. Like a twirling madness of nothing, and yet it kept pulling itself to his mind. It was beginning to take him over slowly edge by edge.

He was losing all consciousness, the world around him began turning black and the only thing that remained in focus, was Michi's eyes.

His mind screamed out to him, to look away from those eyes. But he couldn't move. It was as though as if his soul was pinned down to the floor and his arms paralyzed in the motion. At the side of his eyes he didn't see the street of Midgar anymore. He saw darkness and Michi sitting there. Those eyes.

"Cloud.."

White dot of white came through those eyes as it pulled him closer and closer. Was it taking over him? Was this the end? Not even Seripoth had this power to draw near to him. What was this child?

"..Cloud.."

"Cloud!" The voice shouted louder this time.

He blinked away the darkness and saw her.

"Tifa?" he whispered.

He continued blinking away those eyes and saw hers instead.

"You okay?" she asked, brushing his hair back from his eyes.

The bed, he was sleeping, lying down? Was that just a dream?

"Wha.." he looked around the room. The door was shut, and his bare chest exposed to the daylight.

She looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It was all a dream," he mumbled.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare, everything okay?"

He nodded, "I dreamt of Michi."

"What about him?" she asked.

"I can't remember," he answered.

She stared at him for a moment before standing up. "Well hurry up, their all about to leave," she smiled, "Yuffie wouldn't let me come wake you up, but she went to get something so I sneaked away," she bent down and pressed a kiss at his lips.

"I love you," he said softly to her.

She nodded, "I know, I love you too."

He smiled, "You better go back downstairs before Yuffie throws a fit," he said.

"Okay, hurry up will you," she rolled her eyes. "Or I'll start calling you slowpoke," she closed the door and silence yet again took over the room.

He sat up, dragging the blankets with him. _'Why do you stare at her all the time?'_

He touched his head, rubbing his temples. "I love her, is that the answer?"

'_No.' _

He knew that voice, it was _her _voice.

'_You're not alone now right?'_

'Yeah, I'm not alone.'

'_Good, because neither is Tifa.' _

'_Isn't that perfect? Love links two people, it makes them one.' _

'_Now that Cloud,' the voice was manlier, lower, it sounded like Zac's. 'That's perfection.'_

_**That's it folks. I've enjoyed writing, as well as reading all your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading. And if you have time, do check out stories by Ironic Ending, his works are awesomeness. : ) **  
_


End file.
